1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a security door system for a hinged door and the like. More specifically, this security door system consists of a door, a door frame with a jamb aligned substantially parallel to the door, a plurality of hinges and a security bolt device. The security bolt device consists of two plates positioned on opposing sides of the door and along the hinged edge of the door. A security bolt protrusion positioned on the top side of the interior plate of the security bolt device is inserted into a corresponding aperture along the door jamb. When the door is closed, the protrusion along the hinged edge is automatically inserted into the corresponding aperture to preclude removal of the door by merely removing hinge pins from the door hinges.
2. Description of Related Art
In conventional door arrangements, a door is normally suspended on hinges connected to a door jamb and frame with a door knob assembly incorporating a locking apparatus. The hinges suspending the door consist of a first hinge plate affixed to the door and a second hinge plate affixed to the door jamb. The two hinge plates are connected together and pivot about a common hinge pin which can be easily inserted between the two plates to enable the door to open or close. However, a potential security problem exists when the door is required to be opened outwardly. For example, some states require that doors on commercial buildings must open outwardly to avoid injuries to persons exiting the building. Because the door is required to open outwardly, the hinges, and more importantly, the hinge pins are exposed. Therefore, if the door is closed and locked, a person can easily remove the door from the hinge side and gain access to the building by merely removing the hinge pins.
Accordingly, a need exists in the art for a means to secure an outwardly opening door which cannot be easily removed by merely tampering with the hinge pins. This device should be easily usable for newly manufactured doors or also for modification of currently existing doors.